Rebar is a type of bar used to reinforce concrete. Manipulating (e.g., bending) of rebar can be physically difficult and requires a rebar bending device. The present invention features a support stand device for a rebar bender, allowing the rebar bender to be stabilized and secured. The support stand device of the present invention also allows for increased portability of rebar benders. The present invention is not limited to use with rebar benders.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.